fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Heart Guild
Beast Heart Guild(ビーストのハート Bīsuto no hāto) is a guild that is located in Green Stump Woods. Description The guild is a giant building hidden deep in a forest. It has a training room for physical, mental, spiritual, magical and intellectual training. Each to help the mage to get stronger. Guild Rules * 1) you cannot use your magic to kill in anything or you will be disqualified from a match and banned from the guild. * 2) you must treat everyone at the skill with respect. You can fight to train, but do not go to far. Their is a limit to training and going to far. * 3) always work with each other and keep a healthy teamwork spirit. Strength This guild is very strong due to a workout regime and healthy diet. They get their strength from training each area. The Lupas magic they have with one magic to boost their attacks and to maximize the damage output. Some of the members are human and they are still hiring. This guild it build relationships and bonds among each other, human, monster, demon or a hybrid. This guild is could looked at like a form of military training type of guild. Guild Master The guild master of this guild is Vasto. Members=% * ' Vasto' ( Guild Master) * Ralos ( S-Class) * Nova Ray ( S-Class) * Krysta * Raymond * Solan * Rolan * Verne ( left) * Saren ( S-Class) * Tolsa * Novan Guild Spells * Light Body * Darkness Body * Lupus * Fire Body * Ice Body * Water Body * Wind Body * Shadow Body * Earth Body * High Speed * Slowing Magic S-Class Trials The trials starts by completing a set of quest: * 1) Search and Find: one must find three fruits from the tree and not lose one. If they do, they will fail the test. If they dont, they will pass. * 2) Endurance Test: One must be able to take on strong attacks from the selected 3 and move towards the finish line. If the person fail, the test is over. * 3) Race to the finish!: The person must beat the opposing team ( 3 against 1 type) to the finish line and brave every obstacles. * 4) Melee: The person must beat 3 opponent and win the fight. * 5) Hide and Seek: The person must make hide themselves from 2 people for 10 minutes while sneaking to the endgame stamp on the tree. * 6) Final Fight!: The user must fight and hit the guild master 10 times to win. If the person gets hit 10 times, the trial is over. Training Courses * Beast Heart Magic Training Grounds- '' solely focused on magic training. This is to help the mage reached the full potential of their magical power.'' * Beast Heart Meditation Room-'' solely focuses for calming the mind and become mentally aware. It is able to help magic control and better plan of strategy.'' * Beast Heart Library- '' the guild's library. Holds books on history, training, complex and easy battle tactics.'' * Beast Heart Living Room-'' a comfortable room in the guild for the mages to relax and enjoy.'' * Beast Heart Physical Training Room- '' the guild's training room. Designed and made to mages to reached the peak of their physical abilites.'' * Speed Course-'' targets the mage's speed, reflexes, response time, and agility. This can help the mage to think quickly, dodge enemy attack, and to not get damaged to much.'' * Speed Beast Course * Power Course * Power Beast Course * Defense Course Purpose The purpose of this guild is to make mages who joins it to reached their full potential. The guild offers a training room with Hand-to-Hand combat, speed, power, defense, stamina and endurance. It also helps the mage to expand their magical reservation and increase the damage or supporting output for each mage. They have a library about history of the guild and other things in the world to learn. If there is a case for people have internal problems, they have a meditation room to help the soul of the trouble. History